


The Villains are Now the Heroes

by citysonfire



Series: 15genres1prompt [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers come together for the first time, bringing their problems with them. It's a shame that a lot of their problems stem from the fact that the majority of them are not human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Villains are Now the Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 15genres1prompt. The genre was Horror and my prompt is chemistry. This is one of two fics that I've written for this challenge that I may go back to. I've written some other bits and pieces in this 'verse but as of yet I have no concrete idea of where I'm going with this. So no promises!

They could quite easily be the super villains of this story, Tony mused as he looked around the boardroom. Bruce was Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde personified, Natasha was a Succubus, Thor was a God (which looking at his brother didn’t necessarily make him one of the good guys) and he and Clint were vampires. Not the sparkly vegetarian kind (though they were both currently vegetarians – sort of), they were killers. Whoever gave her that idea seriously harmed the general vampire populations’ credibility. Tony often thought it might have been Clint, the guy would have gotten a kick out of it.

Tony and Clint’s description of vegetarian is a vampire who drinks human blood but doesn’t bite. Tony has a constant supply of human blood on demand and he fought very hard not to bite anyone. Bites can go one of two ways, either he could bleed them dry or turn them. There had been a time when he and Pepper had talked about him turning her, but there is always a risk and Tony couldn’t have Pepper’s death on his conscious. Whilst he had killed many before her and he has no doubts that he will kill again, Pepper’s death would haunt him unlike any other.

Tony and Clint had known each other for years although the last time they'd met was a few decades ago. Fury hadn’t known this and there were a few tense moments when he and Clint came together at SHIELD, vampires were known for blood feuds and it was hard to keep track of who was avoiding who. Tony enjoyed being with Clint again. It was good to have someone who understood the difficulties that came with being a vampire – don’t get him wrong Tony was used to it, he was coming up to the big 1-0-0 now – but it was still nice.

“Gentlemen and women,” Fury strode into the room, a blonde man following close behind. “I’d like you to meet, Steve Rogers alias Captain America.”

It hit Tony as soon as the man, Steve, stepped into the room. His smell overwhelmed him; he had never felt anything like this. Everything about Steve surrounded him; it was like it was pulling him in. Tony shook his head trying to clear his senses but to no avail. It was more than a scent; it was as if Steve was pulling at his very soul (which was debatable if he had one but right now Tony felt as if he did.)

His knuckles were going white from the force he was gripping onto the table as he tried to restrain himself from leaping across the table and tackling Steve to the ground. Tony tried to calm his breathing and loosen his grip, it was a good job that Fury had installed a reinforced metal table after Thor had broken the previous one as otherwise he might have torn it in half by now.

Tony took a deep breath and instantly regretted it. Steve bombarded his senses once more. Tony couldn’t see anything else but Steve, his blonde hair, his bright blue eyes, his muscles, it was all there. It was as if the rest of the room and its occupants had just melted away.

“Stark.”

Tony started as he felt a hand clasp his shoulder, squeezing tight. Tony finally tore his gaze away from Steve and looked up at Clint. Clint was studying him carefully, with a look of sympathy upon his face. Clint’s gaze grounded him, Tony took a breath and this time Steve’s scent didn’t over power him, it was still there but he could cope. Tony wondered if this was how Clint felt when Coulson was around.

Tony nodded and Clint squeezed his shoulder once more before sitting in the chair next to him. His leg was pressed against Tony’s like a steady presence helping to calm him. Tony looked around the room to see Thor and Bruce staring at him quizzically while Natasha looked disinterested but Tony could tell that she was studying him out of the corner of her eye. Fury looked tense and as concerned as Fury could ever look. Tony offered him a smirk to try and pacify him but it didn’t seem to work. Tony chanced a look at Steve and was startled to see that whilst he seemed a little uneasy, he was smiling hesitantly at Tony.

This clearly human, gorgeous man was smiling at him. He wasn’t running for the hills screaming after Tony had practically devoured him with his eyes alone. This human was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid, either way Tony was doomed.


End file.
